


Batas Hujan

by fariacchi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Drama, F/M, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku hanya roh. Kau manusia. Kita tidak bisa." Satu yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa hujan akan membatasi sampai mereka bertemu kembali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batas Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (09/15/2010).

 

> " _It's better to hope than despair._
> 
> _It's possible to go over the limit,_
> 
> _but nobody can do it easily."_
> 
> _(—Gete)_

_ _

* * *

Ketika mereka bertemu kembali, segalanya sudah usai.

Segalanya usai—Perang Musim Dingin, konspirasi, dendam, juga kisah-kisah. Ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka sudah usai. Maka mereka tahu, ketika mereka bertemu kembali, segalanya akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Rasanya seperti kembali saat perjumpaan pertama mereka. Pemuda berambut oranye dan gadis berambut hitam. Seragam sekolah dan _hakama_ hitam. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya hujan rintik yang membatasi sosok mereka ketika berdiri di tepi sungai kota Karakura.

Keheningan itu akhirnya terpecahkan di tengah senja suram yang basah. "Semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ya."

Tidak ada saling memandang. Mereka paham, saling melihat eksistensi satu sama lain hanya akan menambah luka yang ditorehkan realita. Meski gemuruh di dalam hati seolah tak tertahankan, mereka bertahan memakukan pandangan pada air sungai yang beresonansi tersentuh titik hujan.

Baik pedang maupun tas sekolah, keduanya mulai basah. Tetapi, baik rambut hitam maupun oranye, tidak ada yang berniat peduli untuk memayungi diri. Hanya berdiri bersisian, memandang titik imajiner di horison kelabu.

"Kau tahu, Rukia?" Suara si pemuda nyaris tertelan hujan.

"Aku tahu," si gadis memotongnya.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Aku tahu."

Jeda.

"Ya. Kau tahu."

Percakapan itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Mereka tahu, saling memahami apa yang ada di dalam hati seperti memantulkan isi diri sendiri. Namun keduanya setuju tanpa kata: mereka ingin bicara. Mungkin hanya ingin mendengar suara satu sama lain.

Karena ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Kau akan kembali?"

Gadis berambut hitam menelan jawabannya. Untuk sejenak, ia tidak yakin tempat mana yang dimaksud pertanyaan itu. Kemudian senyum getir. Seharusnya ia tahu tempat mana yang dimaksud.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Soul Society adalah rumahku." Untuk suatu alasan, si gadis merasa berbohong.

"Lalu kau akan kembali?"

Sesaat, pertanyaan itu seperti serupa dengan sebelumnya. Namun gadis berambut hitam mengerti. Ia tahu, kali itu, tempat mana yang dimaksud.

"Tidak." Saat itu, si gadis bersungguh-sungguh.

Hening.

Jika si pemuda bertanya alasan, maka itu dilakukan hanya untuk bersuara semata. Jauh di dalam, segalanya sudah jelas, dugaannya tidak akan keliru.

"Kenapa?" Tetaplah terucap.

"Kau tahu kenapa," si gadis membalas.

Rintik hujan mengisi keheningan sesaat itu. Gadis berambut hitam memandangi sesuatu yang tak dipahaminya. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya tahu. Mereka tahu alasannya. Namun seperti si pemuda tetap bertanya, si gadis tetap menjawabnya.

"Soul Society akan memastikan tidak lebih jauh melibatkan Kota Karakura. Sudah cukup. Menjaga keseimbangan jiwa di dunia adalah tugas kami. Melibatkan lebih dalam manusia hanya akan mengacaukan alur yang ada." Si gadis berhenti sebentar. "Meski manusia itu mungkin sudah terlibat… tapi tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menghentikannya."

Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat memperpanjang pembicaraan itu. Mungkin alasan itu memang nyata, namun mereka mengetahui alasan yang lebih fundamental di balik semua itu—alasan yang sebisa mungkin tak ingin mereka suarakan.

Tetapi mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat, alasan itu akan terucap.

Entah sejak kapan titik hujan menjadi semakin rapat dan besar. Kelabu nyaris menjadi hitam, dan bau basah menjadi kuat. Pakaian menempel ke kulit, helai rambut lunglai akibat berat air. Mereka masih tidak bergerak.

Pemuda berambut oranye mengepalkan tangannya begitu saja. Suara rendahnya beradu dengan gemercik air di udara. "Rukia, aku—"

"Jangan," si gadis memotong cepat. "Jangan katakan, Ichigo."

Dan mereka saling tahu, si pemuda tetap akan mengatakannya, seperti si gadis tetap akan melarangnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan."

Terdengar konyol. Tapi mereka tahu itu benar. Seharusnya, itu benar. Sayangnya, tidak sekarang—tidak ketika segalanya sudah terlanjur dimulai dan berjalan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mendengarkan laranganmu, Rukia."

Si gadis tahu. Sejak dulu, sejak segalanya berawal, ia tahu. Dan ia juga tahu itu tidak akan berubah. Karena jika berubah, segalanya akan benar-benar berakhir.

Kalau bisa, gadis berambut hitam tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang mengucapkan alasan itu. Alasan yang jauh lebih realistis dari sekedar mengenai keseimbangan dunia jiwa. Tapi si gadis tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Aku ini orang mati, Ichigo."

Pemuda berambut oranye terdiam. Ia tidak perlu mendengarnya, karena ia sudah memahaminya. Namun sekeras apapun hujan di antara mereka, suara si gadis terdengar juga.

"Aku hanya roh. Kau manusia. Kita tidak bisa."

Alasan itu terucap lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga.

Mereka sudah tahu. Sesungguhnya tidak perlu, tapi mereka merasa membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menampar agar mata mereka membuka. Tamparan itu mengenai mereka, namun ternyata mata mereka memilih tidak membuka.

Terkadang, menutup mata lebih baik dari membuka. Terkadang, menutup mata lebih mampu menunjukkan jalan untuk realita. Mereka berharap, dan tidak begitu sadar bahwa mungkin mereka akan memilih melalui jalan itu.

"Apa kau mau menunggu, Rukia?"

Kali itu, si gadis tidak benar-benar tahu. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menegaskan hati dan membuat pilihan. Tapi ternyata bibir bergerak mendahuluinya, "Ya."

Senyum getir terlengkung di wajah pemuda berambut oranye. "Kudengar, ketika mati dan menjadi roh, seseorang akan kehilangan ingatan kehidupannya di dunia."

"Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan melupakanmu."

Diam.

Mereka memang paham, saling melihat eksistensi satu sama lain hanya akan menambah luka yang ditorehkan realita. Tapi mungkin segalanya akan lebih baik. Semakin dalam luka itu, semakin besar bekas yang ditinggalkannya. Dan itu akan membantu mereka saling menusukkan kehidupan satu sama lain.

Jadi, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdiri di tempat itu, si pemuda menolehkan wajahnya. Pasang pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Meski begitu, kau akan tetap menungguku?"

Gadis berambut hitam mencoba berpura-pura, namun ia tahu itu tidak berhasil. Si pemuda pasti menyadari air mata yang bersembunyi memanfaatkan titik-titik hujan di wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu."

Tidak ada kata 'akan'. Karena tanpa kata itu, segalanya akan menjadi fakta yang tidak berubah dalam waktu seperti apa pun.

Mereka berpandangan, saling melebur diri dalam eksistensi satu sama lain. Luka itu sudah tertoreh. Cukup dalam untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka tidak akan saling melupakan.

Tidak ada saling menyentuh. Karena daripada memperdalam luka, sentuhan satu sama lain hanya akan menyembuhkan perih. Mereka paham, maka mereka memilih luka sebagai bayaran pengharapan.

"Kau tahu, Rukia?" Suara si pemuda nyaris tertelan hujan.

"Aku tahu," si gadis memotongnya.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Aku tahu."

Jeda.

"Ya. Kau tahu." Senyum getir masih terhias di wajah pemuda berambut oranye. "Hujan ini tidak akan berhenti."

Mata gadis berambut hitam berhenti di tetes air yang deras menjadi dinding abstrak di antara wajah mereka. Si gadis meniru senyum di wajah pemuda di depannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tahu."

"Ya."

Hujan menjadi sebuah kata ambigu, tapi tidak untuk mereka. Mereka tahu, mereka saling memahami. Dalam satu titik egois di sudut hati masing-masing, mereka ingin menjadi awan bagi satu sama lain. Sehingga tidak akan ada hujan selain untuk mengumandangkan nama satu sama lain. Sehingga hujan menjadi batas tipis yang menyatukan satu sama lain dalam basah kerinduan.

"Aku menunggu. Sampai kau menghentikan hujan ini, Rukia."

Anggukan pelan.

Dengan begitu, mereka saling menunggu.

Ketika mereka bertemu kembali saat ini, segalanya memang sudah usai. Mereka tahu, ketika mereka bertemu kembali saat ini, segalanya akan menjadi yang terakhir. Seperti segalanya, kehidupan juga akan usai. Kehidupan akan usai, namun tidak menjadi yang terakhir. Mereka tahu, akan ada lembaran yang baru.

Suatu saat nanti.

Mereka tidak tahu apakah lembaran mereka akan saling mengisi nanti. Mereka tidak tahu apakah luka yang membekas akan saling mengingatkan nanti. Satu yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa hujan akan membatasi sampai mereka bertemu kembali.

Ketika mereka bertemu kembali nanti, mungkin segalanya bisa dimulai dari awal lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the award!  
>   
> Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2010: Best Canon/In-Characterization (Oneshot).


End file.
